Yo contigo no voy
by Kokoa-chan2
Summary: Fubuki tiene gran facilidad de conquistar los corazones de la chicas, sabrá conquistar a una chica que solo lo ve como un amigo.
1. Yo contigo no voy

**_Me desvelé toda la noche haciendo esta historia. Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece al Level 5._**

* * *

**Yo contigo no voy**

* * *

Kokoa estaba pensando en hacer un día de picnic de chocolate, la otra vez fue de galletas y no fue nada agradable al día siguiente de comer galletas, porque lo iba a expulsar y bueno.

Esta chica es muy distraída y se tropezó con un chico, ella dio un pequeño grito y ella mira arriba y ve a un lindo, hermoso y maravilloso ángel, que también la veía.

_Eres… un ángel? – pregunto la chica confundida por su belleza

_Etto, no soy un ángel, soy un humano y tu – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

_Yo tampoco, soy una humana – la chica se para, el chico también y el queda ahí mientras que la chica se va por el otro lado (de vuelta para donde vino). El chico tenía cara de inocente y confundido.

_Tuvimos una conversación y no se dio de cuenta de quien yo era, será que no me conoce, me gusto chocarme con ella – dijo el chico con su simpática sonrisa.

Día siguiente: todo comienza a que la chica distraída, estaba de compras para su picnic de chocolate (mmm que rico) y se tropieza con el mismo chico de ayer y él se cae encima de ella.

_¡Hay perdona! Te lastime? – Pregunta el mismo chico de ayer

_ Esto se pone aun peor, va y se me ve… nada, no me ha lastimado – dijo la chica adolorida y con curitas en el trasero y cabeza – El le extiende la mano y ella agarra su mano – Gracias, eres muy amable ^^

_dime que buscas (aj eso no es una buena pregunta, que hago!) – dijo muy nervioso – etto, como te llamas y donde vives, porque te tropiezas conmigo acaso quieres pelear? – dijo el chico con llamas en sus ojos

Lo lamento, no quiero pelear y t-tus ojos echan fuego? Hay no, un incendio – pero ve que ya no los tiene – ya apagaron? Pero como?

Lo siento mucho, fue un impulso, soy fubuki Shriro – se presento ante la chica de una forma encantadora y con su sonrisa.

Yo me llamo, mmm no te burles de mi al decir mi nombre, esta claro que me dicen que es muy feo y no tiene sentido, para una chica como yo, Soy Kokoa ^^ encantada de conocerte – lo dijo poniéndose sonrosada, el se echo hacia atrás a reírse de tono burlesco – que malo, yo sabía que usted se iba a reír de mi nombre

Ajajaja lo siento, lo siento mucho, que significa tu nombre – dice el chico aun riéndose

Significa corazón y amor y me dicen que mi nombre no va conmigo – dice un poco triste

Que tal! Si te pones otro nombre? – dice el chico ya normal

MMM! No, pero bueno, me pondré a comprar cosas para el picnic de chocolate – lo dice mirando al cielo

Huy! Está queriendo llover, asi vas a hacer un picnic con mal día! – lo dijo también mirando al cielo

Es verdad! – aun más triste y llorona

No llores! Mañana lo puedes hacer (mentira mañana también hay lluvia) ^^U – El la veía con gotas en la cabeza.

No te preocupes después de todo no comeré todo el chocolate y nadie querría ir aun si los invitara – dijo secándose las lagrimas y aun le salía más, esto a el le conmueve y le da un toallita para que se secara las lagrimotas – Gracias, eres muy amable –se la devolvió

(Qué raro, no se lo quedo, naturalmente las chicas se lo queda y porque ella no y me lo devuelve con sus lagrimas) no tienes porque esta triste –siente que lo empiezan a perseguir la lluvia y el agarra de las manos a kokoa y la arrastra a una caseta de un parque.

Porque, me llevaste hasta aquí, no quiero estar en una caseta, hay ya me dio el sueño – decía la chica muy cansada y se sentó en el piso y Fubuki igual, esperando a que la lluvia se termine, la chica se arre costó en el hombro del chico.

Que linda eres *o*….. pero no se dio de cuenta, la lluvia la hace dormir y yo tengo frio – Dijo el chico temblando de frio

Cuando la lluvia termino esta se levanto y el se despertó, porque el muy sinvergüenza se quedo dormidito.

_Hay dormí como un pez – dijo la chica estirándose

_ Y yo como una serpiente – dijo el chico bostezando

Yei ya puedo hacer mi fiesta de picnic – dijo la chica echando estrellitas deslumbrantes por doquier :D

Que divertido, puedo ser invitado a tu fiesta de picnic, lin… - de imediato el chico se tapo la boca

Claro que si, yo sola no podía con el chocolate y además ni tu ni yo podríamos yo no tengo a nadíe mas, y a mi hermana no la dejan comer aunque a ella le encanta – dijo aun muy feliz

Puedo buscar a un amiguito mas? – dijo el

Si, porque no, entre mas mejor – dijo aun mas feliz

Puedes ir conmigo a buscarlo, si gustas – dijo el con una sonrisa

Claro que sip! – la niña lo dijo con tono infantil

(cielos, no se que me pasa, apenas es una conocida y ya me pongo sonrojado cuando la veo y no puedo ni mirarla)..,… mira ya llegamos – dijo el aun pensando

Queda muy cerca – dijo ella muy sorprendida

Yukimuraaaaaaaaaa, Yukimuraaaaaaaaaaa – este le grita y el chico se asoma a la ventanta, Fubuki y Kokoa solo ven una sombra que a la vez se veían unos ojos encendido color rojo. La chica asutada traga saliva del miedo…

Fin


	2. El Picnic de Chocolate

****_Perdonen la demora :) aquí les traigo el segundo cap._

_creo que de escribir esta historia, me estoy dando cuenta de como es..._

* * *

**El Picnic de Chocolate**

Ya vooooy! – dijo el chico saliendo de la puerta, el chico le daba miradas de arriba abajo a la chica- ¿Quién eres tú) – dijo y examinándola toda – ¿eres la novia de Shiro?

Etto, no, soy una amiga y me llamo Kock!... – la chica queda muda pensando decir su nombre y Fubuki con su linda sonrisa

Kock? Qué raro nombre… - decía el chico muy confundido

No, no eso no lo quise decir, me llamo Kokoa pero dime, mejor no… - Se sintió muy incómoda al no poder decir un nombre corto porque el de ella es muy corto y si decía Ko-chan es igual

Mi nombre es hyouga significa glaciar y me apellido Yukimura es totalmente lindo, soy, verdad Fubuki-sempai – dijo de forma altiva

Seeee, oye Yukimura te estaba buscando para ir a un picnic que Kokoa nos invitó, quieres venir? – pregunto fubuki con su linda sonrisa

Si voy! – con mucha alegría – si fubuki-sempai va yo también

Bueno que tengo que comprar, alguien me acompaña? – pregunta la chica y los dos alzaron su brazos y diciendo yoo! En el camino a la tienda iban hablando.

¿Oye Kokoa cuantos años tienes? – preguntaba el chico pequeño y fubuki voltea a ver a la chica

Tengo 18 años ^^ - la chica le contestó rápidamente

¿Ya eres mayor de edad?, ¿tienes novio?, ¿estás en la universidad?, ¿trabajas?, ¿planeas hacer tu futuro? – Decía el chico en frente de ella y el tenía los brazos doblados y las mano de puño y los ojos con diamantes encendidos

. . . . bueno no tengo novio y no estoy en universidad acabo de cumplirlos hace poco y si planeo mi futuro y me van a matar si les digo que ya me perdí lo que estabas diciendo Yukimura! – muy enojada echando humo de la cabeza y fubuki se ría a carcajadas – se está riendo? – muy confundida

Ajajaja, lo siento, no me pude aguantar, estamos en la tienda que quieres para el picnic

A si, dulce de chocolate, galletas de chocolate, bombones, paletas heladas de chocolate – Kokoa llevaba a la canasta llena de chocolate, los dos sin moverse le salieron gotas y de la sonrisa cada vez era más reducida

¿Solo come cosas con chocolate? – pregunta el pequeño confundido

No, es su fiesta de picnic de chocolate – le dice el mayor con su sonrisa pero aun tiene más gotitas en la cabeza

Que mas falta?... aaah! Emparedados de jalea de chocolate – Ella con ojos brillantes y ellos cayeron al piso – Ya tengo todo, ahora fubuki ve a pagar tu

Yo….. todo lo pago yo? – preguntaba el chico con ojos muy abiertos o-o

Tienes dinero – Yukimura exigía el dinero a Kokoa

Si tengo, ¿Por qué? – Con cara de inocente y nerviosa

¿Entonces por qué haces que Fubuki-sempai pague con su dinero y no el tuyo?!- regaña a la chica que no pretende hacerle daño

Jejejeje te preocupas mucho por Shiro, bueno para aclarar las cosas, me aterro mucho al comprar y por eso bueno jejeje – la chica nerviosa – (Dios mío, que pensaran los chicos de mi ahora) – pensaba nerviosamente – tengo sobra de dinero, y yo le iba a pasar el dinero a Shiro

Mmmm… ya – escuchando sus lloriqueos y Yukimura le cogió la canasta a fubuki y fue a la caja a pagar – dinero! – la chica se lo da

_Su vuelto – con una amable sonrisa, Ya una vez afuera, a caminar al parque se ha dicho

Que miedo tienes al pagar?! – preguntando el chico con cara que no entendía ni papas con chuleta

No tengo por qué decirte – dijo un poco molesta

O es que, nos has mentido y eres horriblemente mala en las matemáticas – Con esto Kokoa se quedo mal y queriendo romperle la cara

Que tenso, mejor busquemos un buen lugar en el parque, pero que mal – dijo Fubuki con las manos en las mejillas

Que – dijeron ambos al unisonó

No tenemos un mantel para poner las cosas y tu Yukimura – este lo señalaba

Sí, que quieres? – dijo Yukimura

Ve a traer un mantel de tu casa – dijo Fubuki y el más pequeño salió corriendo para su casa, los dos quedaron solos y suspiraron, como que un peso se les fue de encima

Bueno, solo hay que esperar – dijo la chica viendo correr al chico desde lejos y el chico voltea a verla a ella

Jeje, ayer nos tropezamos hoy también y no puedo creer que tan rápido estamos en un picnic – dijo él con una suave sonrisa – (parece una cita) – solo pensando y viéndola fijamente

(huy no! ya me está viendo y ¿qué mirara?, mis ojos, mi cabello, lo bonita que soy o lo fea que soy, que miedo, mejor quito la mirada) – estaba pensando y sudaba como loca de nervios

Lo que más detesto es el calor! – el dijo y sudando igual , solo por el calor

Bueno, en cambio a mí me gusta el calor – dijo la chica con una voz sexy, tanto que fubuki se sonrojo tanto que se tuvo que tapar la cara porque le daba pena mostrar su roja cara, Kokoa solo se quedaba con una extraña cara – Buenoooo! ¿Cuánto tarda verdad?

El es un buen chico, solo que nunca se aparta de mí – dijo el chico con su amable sonrisa

Pero fue tu idea ir lo a buscar :D (Es una bola peluda de molestia, yo diría que tiene pelos hasta la espalda) – dijo ella sintiéndose rechazada

Ya llegué - viéndolos en frente, el pequeño tenía el mantel – que estaban asiendo sin mi presencia, mmmm? – dijo el yukimura enojadito

Jajjajjjaja – risa nerviosa de un chico sonrojado – nada, nada solo conversando un poco – dijo nerviosamente Fubuki

Buueeenooo – dijo el menor poniendo el mantel en su lugar y ayudando a los más grandes poniéndolos a poner las cosas en orden – ¿porque te gusta el chocolate?

Bueno, es mi gusto y no el tuyo, además si siento que no quiero, mas nunca lo como, pero al final siempre sigo comido chocolate, aunque me mate un día la bilis XD – eso lo dijo ella riéndose un poco- bueno comamos

Gracias por la comida – dijeron ambos chicos y la chica quedó con su cara muy sorprendida, bueno ella comía junto a ellos y todo eso y luego apárese un chico

¿Me invitan? chicos hoy estoy muy cansado de trabajar – dijo un chico que tenía lentes, era muy apuesto y su presencia era muy elegante.

Fin

* * *

**Termine, se que esto fue lo mas corto de mundo XD pero, a la siguiente**

**estará**** lista.**

**Con algunos de los personajes de inazuma**

**bye bye!**


	3. El nuevo trabajo

_Feliz año nuevo :D que la pasen bien en 2013_**  
**

_Perdón por la demora, se que es corto y no soy muy graciosa para ser fic. Solo que me divierto escribiendo._

* * *

**El nuevo trabajo**

_Hiroto-kun! Cuanto tiempo – Dijo Fubuki muy emocionado

Estoy algo aburrido y en cuanto te vi y a Yukimura me alegre mucho, cuánto tiempo Fubuki – Decia el chico pelirojo muy elegante y ve a la chica tímida – Hola!

¡Hola! – dijo la chica con un poco de vergüenza

Puedo comer algo de aquí, se ve delicioso – el dice, teniendo ojos brillante por todo el chocolate – no me he relajado en años

Disculpa – dice el pequeño – a ti nadie te a invitado a este picnic – le saca la lengua a Hiroto

Yukimura! Perdónalo el no sabe a veces lo que dice – dijo Fubuki tapándole la boca a el pequeño con una risa nerviosa – Ella es Kokoa y tu apellido cual es?

No importa por ahora solo soy Kokoa no importa mi apellido – dice lo más rápido posible y muy nerviosa y da un suspiro – puedes tomar lo que quieras, ya que me llene

Gracias – el chico coge un poco de pastel y le da un pequeño mordisco y lo saboreas – mmm delicioso, lo hiciste tu?

Como crees, ella cocinar? Ni siquiera tiene un trabajo, teniendo 18 años – dice el pequeño

(Como te atreves, niño mocoso, sé que no soy buena cocinera pero ya te has pasado) – pensaba la chica un poco molesta

¿No tienes un empleo?, pues necesito una asistente, si quieres – dijo muy feliz

No creo que le interese tu empleo – dice Fubuki de mala manera

Pues yo tengo una hermana mayor trabaja por una escuela cerca y quise ser como ella, tal vez ella sea despistada y todo eso, pero a la vez es muy inteligente, yo no soy buena para trabajar pero me gustaría intentar – Decía un poco apenada

Ven conmigo, a ver la empresa y me dices – dijo el chico cogiéndole la mano y ella asiente con ojos brillantes estrellados

P… pe…pe…perooo.. – dijo fubuki algo bobito y lindo con ojos Kawaii y lloroso

Pero nada! Tenemos que volver a casa y para pasado mañana nos vamos a hokkaido – el niño se lo lleva arrastrado – fue un gusto de conocerte pero ya nos tenemos que ir –Dijo despidiéndose y Fubuki con ojos muy lloroso

Bye, Bye! – la chica se despide de ellos

¿Vamos a ir a las empresas Kira? – Pregunto el chico acomodándose sus lentes

¡Sí! Déjame recoger la basura – dijo ella, recogió toda la basura y bueno al rato ellos van caminando a las empresas kira! – Queee! Dijo muy sorprendida y que tengo que hacer aquí? – pregunta a el chico que solo miraba su celular

Vamos entra – la empujo hacia dentro – ve a buscar a un chico llamado Midorikawa Ryuuji y dile que quieres empleo de asistente de Hiroto – la chica asiente con la cabeza y fue a buscar el tal hombre

Alguien me puede decir quién es Midorikawa Ryuuji – busco y busco y se tropezó con Midorikawa y el chico tenía un montón de papeles y todos se regaron por el pasillo

Hay! Qué te pasa estup….. – al ver la chica – hay no tienes nada que hacer, acaso trabajas aquí?

A… etto, no, pero busco un empleo y busco a el señor Midorikawa – dijo la chica nerviosa recogiendo todos los papeles del suelo

Yo soy Midorikawa, y dime niña quien dijo que vinieras a verme – dijo el chico arrogante

Hiroto – dijo la chica – creo! – lo dijo en un tono más bajo

Así que Hiroto – dijo el chico – y te voy a hacer un test y me las tienes que contestar todas

¿Desde cuando conociste a Hiroto?

….. – ella iba a contestar la primera cuando este la interrumpe

¿Te sabes el nombre de Hiroto?

¿Por qué quieres trabajar en las empresas Kira?

¿as trabajado para alguien antes?

¿tienes tu hoja de vida contigo?

¿sabes ingles?

¿has estudiado hasta graduarte?

¿algún deporte como el futbol?

¿Eres quien para mandar?

No seas así Mido-kun – dice el chico pelirrojo que estaba atrás de el chico

Jajaja, es que me deje llevar, ¿Quién es ella? – decía el con inseguridad y mirada sospechosa

Ella es… - dice el

Kokoa-chan y soy muy buena metiendo la pata :D quiero un trabajo – dijo la chica con muy poca esperanza

Mido-kun ponle hacer un test en papel – dijo Hiroto y mido-kun le saco una hoja

Test

La chica se sentó en una silla junto a otras chicas

_Mi nombre – dijo ella poniendo su nombre y su apellido – hay que mal puse mi nombre y apellido juntos, lo tacho – lo hiso y nadie la estaba mirando

¿Si tú fueras parte del espacio quien serías?

Sol

¿Eres un extraterrestre?

Soy humana por naturaleza

¿Qué combinación de comida te gusta?

Chocolate con chocolate blanco

¿Qué clase de preguntas vagas me dieron? – dice ella dirigiéndose a esos dos que hablaban mucho

Blah, blah, blah – decia Mido-kum

Blah, blah, blah, ya terminaste? – decía el chico rojo muy tranquilo

No entiendo qué clase de preguntas son, bueno lo intente, pero esto es bastante – se estaba retirando cuando

Ven mañana a las 8 de la mañana – Dijo el chico despidiéndose

Qué?! – dijo la chica devolviéndose

Eso quiere decir que trabajaras mañana de asistente de Hiroto – dijo el chico que estaba al lado de Hiroto

Esa noche en casa de su madre ella le escribió una carta a su hermana

Carta

Hermana, tengo buenas noticias ya tengo trabajo, envídiame!

Mañana comienzo a trabajar pa las empresas Kira y soy asistente de Hiroto como se llame es que no tuvo ni tiempo para decírmelo (risa). Y espero que esos niños no estén abusando de tu trabajo es pero que te lleves bien con todos.

Además, deséame buena suerte, por lo de mañana!

Te kiere tu hermana La que tuvo un día alocado (risas)

Posdata: es verdad que ese tal Kidou es regañón? No me lo quiero ni imaginar.

_Ya al fin la termine, bueno me iré a dormir tranquila y mañana a trabajar – se acuesta en su cama y se duerme pero al rato se despierta – ¿de qué se trata ser una asistente?!

En casa de Fubuki y Yukimura

_y que tal si no la veo más? – preguntaba angustiado el pobre de Shiro Fubuki

Quien? Kokoa, quien sabe – decía el pequeño tomando té caliente

No puedo, mejor ve tu solo a hokkaido, yo estaré bien tengo que hacer algo importante – dice el chico con sus ojos deprimidos

No entiendo nada, mejor vamos a dormir, mañana voy a ver a los chicos de Raimon y luego me voy a hokkaido – dijo el chico un poco triste y pensativo – (Kokoa todo es tu culpa, no puedo ir con fubuki, pues tu tampoco puedes ir con el ).

Fin

* * *

**Bueno eso fue muy corto, la próxima vez le pondré una portada, aun no la tiene.**

**Por favor comenten, necesito mas ánimos plz**


	4. El día llego

_Aquí el capitulo 4 :D_**  
**

_este me demoré mucho pero al fin lo termine._

_Rojo - Hiroto_

_Verde - Midorikawa_

_Mayor - Fubuki_

_Pequeño o Pequeñin - Yukimura_

* * *

**El día llego**

_Hija despiértate! – le decía su madre – ya, despiértate! ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? – preguntaba con una voz de autoridad – todos los días te levantabas a las 6 de la mañana y hoy es que tienes que trabajar y no te has ni levantado de la cama – decía ella abriendo las cortinas y pegando el sol en la cara de la chica

Mmmm… me molesta ese sol, aaaaah! ¿qué hora es? – dice la chica levantándose de la cama – La 7:24 am?! Me tengo que ir a bañar – se metió a la ducha y después de arreglarse a su "estilo" y maquillarse toda y se fue a desayunar y con un pan en la boca se fue corriendo y se encontró una carta de su hermana y luego fue al metro y se fue a las empresas kira – Bu.. Buenos días! - Dice la chica un poco nerviosa – (debí quedarme bien dormida para no estar en esta pesadilla… pero ahora estoy en ella) – pensaba la chica viendo a Midorikawa y a Hiroto que estaban muy ocupados en lo suyo hasta que el rojo abre la boca

Buenos días – dijo sin ningún problema, la chica le tiro una sonrisa muy nerviosa

¡Bien! Ven con migo….. – el verde se quedó sorprendido por la forma de vestirse de la chica - ¡Pero qué es lo que veo, eso no es la forma de vestirse! Que van a pensar de la nueva asistente de Hiro-kun que es un montón de… ¿por qué, no tenías algo más presentable?- pregunta el chico viendo todo el vestuario de la chica

Me pareció muy lindo estar a mi estilo cómodo de trabajar – ya metió la pata esta chica

Aaah! No tengo más opción… Doris-chan! – el verde llama a un asistente y la chica con lentes de cabello castaño y recogido con pinzas su ropa es muy elegante y muy serio

¿Me llamo usted? – dijo la mujer

Sí, quiero que lleves a la nueva asistente de Hiroto de compras y le compres lo necesario para que le quites "eso" de que dice que es "ropa" – dice el verde – cárgalo a mi cuenta – dice Midorikawa molesto

Doris-chan mejor a mi cuenta ya que es mi responsabilidad – dice el rojo arreglándose los lentes

¿Responsabilidad? – dice Kokoa muy confundida

Sí señor, como usted diga! – dice ella muy disgustada pero a la ultima tiene una sonrisa

Al salir de las empresas Kira un hombre les abre la puerta de un carro color negro y la mujer se mete y llama a la chica para que se vallen a un centro comercial.

Al fin no hay quien me mande por unos momentos así que dormiré – dijo el rojo mientras que el otro chico esta en otro lado, Hiroto se arre costo en su escritorio cerro unos minutos los ojos y después los abre y lo primero que ve es un Midorikawa muy enojado – aaaaah! – grita el rojo

Aaa de nada, a trabajar – dice el chico poniéndose las manos la "cintura"

Ya sé que eres el mas trabajador, pero que haces cuando estas libre? – dice el rojo

Bueno, trabajo lo necesario para comprar lo que me gusta y lo que más me gusta es lo que hago en mis tiempos libres es comer helado y hacer ejercicio para ser lo que soy! Un chico modelo – dice el verde babeando por el helado imaginario

Bien pues déjate de babear mi escritorio, que eso da asco – el chico miraba a otro lado

El centro comercial

Por favor vista decente, a Hiroto-san no le gusta, así que vista con un vestido azul marino, negro, gris o chocolate, Nada de colores rosa, celeste o nada que ver a el señor no le gusta colores pasteles – le decía la mujer

_¿Colores pasteles? Naaah, si son pa niños, a mi me gustan colores malva XD – decía la chica muy descaradamente

¡¿Y qué forma de hablar es esa?! Además cuántos años tiene – pregunto la joven

18 años – dijo ella zurrando su dedo índice por la nariz

Ya veo, que aun no tenga experiencia en trabajar… hay no! estos jóvenes de ahora, no saben ni cocinar – dijo poniéndose las manos en la cara

O-O …-se quedo congelada ya que es verdad lo de no saber cocinar

Bueno estos dos vestido son uno para ponerte ahora y el otro para cambio – dice la joven

Hai, arigatou! – La chica hace una pequeña reverencia agradeciendo

Oye, oye no me lo agradezcas a mí, si no a tu nuevo jefe – dijo la joven con gota en la cabeza – faltan los zapatos

Después de las compras se dirigieron a un vestidor y taran la chica sale

Me queda bien? – muy nerviosa y tímida

Solo tienes suerte – la otra muy celosa

Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – decía muy triste la chica, se fueron a las empresas kira y se dirigieron a sus respectivos escritorios – wao! mi escrito está muy lejos del tuyo – dijo la chica – (bueno así no tendré quien me regañe y si hago mal nadie lo sabe) – pensaba la chica con una cara que daba risa – Ja.. jaaa!

Porque no dijeron que habían llega….. – el chico paro de hablar, estaba viendo a su asistente

Lo siento mucho, por mi demora – Dijo la chica parándose de la silla y él se sonroja mas y mas hasta se tapa la cara

Le ocurre algo? – decía la chica

No nada, y tienes hermano o hermana? – Pregunta el chico, se le paso el sonrojo al chico

Hermana y trabaja para un escuela llamada… Laimod, Daimond, Saimon hay no me acuerdo – decía ella tocándose la cabeza para poder pensar mejor

Raimon! – dice una voz fina, que estaba detrás de Kokoa y ella voltea para ver la persona que estaba detrás él se asombra – Whattttt!

Mm? No te gusta, espero vestir más elegante pa la próxima – dice la chica dándose vuelta

No, no es eso, solo que te vez más alta de lo habitual – dice el chico verde viendo sus curvas y viéndose el mismo – (eso lo veremos) – pensó el chico

Muy bien a trabajar, revísame estos papeles – dice Hiroto

Bien….. Que es esto – ve el papel

Revisa los porcentajes – dice el verde con una malicia en su cara

(No puedo, además detesto las mates, las odio y a ti ya me tienes hasta la espina)- pensaba la chica igual con la mirada los dos se vieron miradas con electricidad chocantes

Después se fueron a sus ocupaciones y la dejaron sola

No tengo ni compu ni internet, jamás pensé tener un trabajo (ya quiero renunciar) – dijo y pensó la chica muy desanimada – aaa ahora sé que tengo que hacer, voy a revisar mi correo – La chica lo saca de su bolso y lo abre para leerlo

Carta de su hermana

Querida hermana me alegro

por ti. pero no te envidio que bien

Eres asistente, bueno yo igual lo soy

Sabes.

Los chicos se llevan bien con migo

Buena suerte.

Pos Dat: Kidou es muy lindo aunque es un poco mandón. Es dulce y tierno

Lo A…

Cierra la carta

Lo a…? lo a.. lo a.. lo amo?! – en eso iba pasando Midorikawa y escucha eso

….. – volteo asía donde ella muy rojo – Lo siento, es muy pronto, además nos conocimos ayer, a si que … aaaah! – se va huyendo

Ahora que le pasa? Primero me regaña y ahora me insulta, que falta de respeto a una chica que se la pasa metiendo la pata… y que habrá pasado de los otro, ahora que estoy trabajando no podre ir a jugar ni a comer como lo hacía antes – decía la chica sin parar de hablar

No te puedes callarr?- dijo la mujer regañándola y la chica no tuvo otra opción que callarse

¿Se puede decir porque gritas Doris-chan? – dijo el rojo, cruzado de brazo y muy furioso con Doris-chan y la pobre joven asustada

Ya era de noche

Ya nos vamos Hiro-kun? – Dice el disque pequeño inocente verde

Si! – dice el rojo – quieres que te llevemos a tu casa Kokoa?

Etto, no gracias pero yo me tengo que ir en el metro y pai pa mi casa ^^ - dice la chica recogiendo sus cosas y se le acerca la asistente de Midorikawa

Eres tonta o que ellos te daban vote hasta tu casa sin ningún costo, eres una mala agradecida o qué? –dice la joven

Perdón! Ya me tengo que ir o si no mi madre me dice que estoy perdiendo el tiempo

Vives con tu madre! – dice el chico verde muy alterado

Si, y con mi padre - dice la chica muy feliz

¿Por qué perdiendo el tiempo? – Preguntaba un rojo muy sorprendido

Porque mi prima tenía que volver, un día que cobro y no vino por varios días y pasaron el tiempo, supe que tenía un novio y luego de eso se embarazo y el final de 2012 nació el bebe y fue hermoso – le brillaban los ojos – es como si fuera un cuento – aun le brillaban los ojos y los otros con pequeñas gotitas

¿Tienes novio? – pregunta un poco apenado el chico de cabellos rojo

¿Etto, no, y me creo una Forever alone! – Dice la chica

Forever Alone? – Dice el verde un tanto confundido

¡Si! – al decir eso le gruñe el estomago tan Horrible, como decir Horrible – perdón, es que no comí nada solo mi desayuno!

Puedo llevarte a una cafetería – dice el chico rojo, muy preocupado

Gracias, pero ya me tengo que ir, Sayonara – dijo esto y se fue lo más rápido por las escalera – si como, me van a decir que ese cuerpo ya no es el mismo, la dieta sirve ^^

Al llegar por ahí se reencuentra con Fubuki y Yukimura, estaban sentados viendo los fuegos artificiales.

Kokoa – dice el mayor llamando a la chica que caminaba solo para ir a su casa

Kokoa, que estas sorda?! – grita este pequeño y sale corriendo hacia donde ella y se le para al frente – Kokoa! – ella mira asía abajo

Yukimura! – dijo la chica, sorprendida – Que haces tú aquí? – miro asía otro lado y se encontró con ese chico de las nieves, ese ángel

Hola! ^^ - dijo el chico saludándola y con su preciosa sonrisa – pensé no verte más, por lo de tu trabajo, claro! – dijo muy alegre

Sí, pero no he comido nada y ciento el desmayo, así que me voy a casa – la chica se fue arrastrándose por ahí

Me da miedo – dice el pequeño

Kokoa si quieres te damos un poco de comida - dijo el mayor

Mi madre me regaña – dice la chica

Cuando la chica llega a su casa

Ya llegué – dice la chica aun arrastrándose

AAAAhhh! La madre pega un grito – hija que te pasó?!

No eh comido nada, en todo el día – dice la chica buscando en la cocina algo que picar

Te hubieras comido la comida de tu maletín que te puse antes de irte – dijo la madre y su hija se puso con ojos de porque no lo dijiste antes

Y el jefe me iba a llevar a comer y estaba muy preocupado por mi – dijo la chica viendo la nevera, parte de arriba

Hubieras aceptado! Tú no te pareces a mí yo trabajaba y comía a la hora que decían – dijo la madre a la hija y puso cara de yo y mis imaginación de que me regañarías

Un chico que eh conocido también me invito pero le dije que no – Dijo la chica

Hay no, tu porque eres así, ya mañana te comes la comida – dijo la madre muy preocupada y enojada y su hija picando más de lo que debería.

Por otro lado Fubuki y Yukimura

(estoy preocupado por ella, que lastima que no acepto mi invitación, ya hasta podría invitarla a dormir, pero que cosas estoy pensando, ella me rechaza en todo, las chicas no las entiendo las que me quieren no las quiero, pero hay por montón que me quieren, bueno – pensó Shiro - ¿seré tan feo? – le pregunta a Yukimura y el pequeño le responde

Noo, jamás digas eso, tu arrastra chicas fáciles, feas, bonitas, buenotas – en esta última se les salen los ojos

Eres muy pervertido – dice el mayor

Claro que no – dice en pequeñin

Entonces, que son esas mujeres de tu cel., con grandes… grandes….. Valla además todas las mujeres son bonitas como son, feas son las que tienen corazón muy malos, y se creen más y se comporta muy irritable, yo quiero una persona que sea gentil, buena y confiable, y que no sean malas con migo

Kokoa es una Llorona, mimada e irritable, ¿eso no te molesta? – dice este con mirada malvada

Eso tú crees de ella, pero conócela bien, y veras que cambiaras tu forma de pensar en ella – dijo el chico con su hermosa sonrisa

(eso crees, pero te voy a decir que ella muy pronto no tendrá un lugar en tu corazón) – pensamiento del pequeño con todo y imaginación.

Por otro lado

Hiroto conducía y midorikawa, veía detenidamente esa gran estantería de Helado

Tengo hambre de helado, porque nunca podemos ir allí? – preguntaba el verde

La comida italiana es la mejor o prefieres una ida al baño? – Dice el pelirrojo riéndose

El helado no me manda al baño – dice este muy rojo

Está bien, vamos a comer comida italiana – dijo muy feliz el pelirrojo

Nooooooooooooo! Mi helado – dijo Ryuuji con voz muy femenina

Fin.

* * *

**Bye bye**

**ya puse la portada :D**

**espero que sea algo que se pueda leer, porque yo misma no entiendo!**

**gracias por comentar, que tengan buen día :)**


	5. Pesado día parte 1

**Aquí**** esta la parte 1 de 5 cap.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen solamente yo XD**

**Level 5 **

* * *

Pesado día parte 1

Muy temprano Fubuki dejó a Yukimura en la estación y se despidieron.

Bueno, tengo que irme ya! – Dice el pequeño alejándose de Shiro – (pero pronto volveré a no dejarte solo, con esa impostora de quinta.) – pensaba yukimura con una encantadora y malvada sonrisa.

Fubuki estaba caminando y se tropieza con la chica de cabello café, a la hora de pararse se vuelven a tropezar y terminan dándose coco con coco (frente con frente)

¡Auch! –dice la chica sobándose la cabeza

¡Itaiiii! – dice el chico tocándose la frente

Perdón!... Shiro que haces tan temprano aquí – dice alegremente de verlo

Kokoa?, yo estaba dejando a yukimura en la estación y me despedí de él, ¿creo que vas bien tarde al trabajo?! – pregunta el chico, y luego un viento pasa y mueve sus cabellos

AAAAh?! Es verdad, además hazme un favor – dice la chica cogida de las manos

¿Dime qué puedo hacer por ti? – preguntaba con un aura amable el chico

¿Puedes comprar mi desayuno? – dijo la chica un poco penosa, pasándole el dinero y el chico quedo con los ojos redondos cogiendo el dinero

Está bien – dijo con gotas en la cabeza

Gracias! Solo cómprame todo con la lista – le pasa la lista a Fubuki y él lo agarra y lo lee

(Leche con chocolate y chocolate?) ?... – le salen más gotas

Jejeje, soy rara verdad? – dice la chica muy ruborizada pasándose la mano derecha por la parte de atrás de la cabeza

De verdad, solo comes chocolate? – preguntaba el chico un poco extrañado

No! También como un poco de vainilla y fresa :D – dice la chica muy feliz

Te aconsejo que comas más sano, yo diría que comieras mas malvaviscos y caramelo – dice el chico

Um, muy bueno, gracias – dice la chica

Después Fubuki le hiso el favor a la chica, Tubo un tiempo comiendo y luego la chica llego a su pesadilla hecha realidad, con su jefe Hiroto y el otro "Midorikawa", Los dos estaban en la oficina de Hiroto, el rojo tomando café y el verde hablando por teléfono.

Sí, mi amor, como lo quiero?... bien liso y que sea sexy… eso va con mi estilo de vida…. Cuando, felicidades… no sabía jejeje pues usted disculpe, pero de verdad….. Gracias! Adiós mi vida, tu primero, nooo tu, tu primero, ok está bien los dos a la vez…. 1….2…3 – cuelga el teléfono

Ya terminaste? ¿Quién era? – pregunta el rojo

A eso, número equivocado y además era un diseñador, para las cantantes más picantes – dijo el verde

¿MMM? Tú no cantas y no eres mujer – dice el chico rojo, con las dos manos en las mejillas

¡Buenos días! – dijo la chica muy de sorpresa

Llegas tarde! – dijo el verde con una cara

Perdón, perdón – la chica se fue a su lugar con un poco de miedo

Kakao puedes irme a buscar unos folders donde está la secretaria que esta a lado de la puerta 344, si?... gracias – Dijo el jefe rojo y se fue con Midorikawa para otro lado

Grrrr… además no se dice Kakao! – Dice la chica muy enojada – (soy una persona, porque me mandas tu, sin yo decir que si… bajgh! Además está cerca de su oficina!

Por otro lado

Tengo ganas de hacerrr tu sabes – dice el verde

Cómo?... cuando, si quieres después de que salgamos te lleve a uno de esos lugares y te andas una aventurillas con esas mujeres que se prestan – dice el rojo avergonzadamente

Jejejejeje, me encanta cuando me dices que me vas a llevar, y más cuando quiero comer helado – dice este muy feliz

Eh?... solo era eso – dice el rojo muy aliviado – (que pensamientos, los míos) – pensaba con muchas mini gotas

Ryuuji Midorikawa soy tan fresco como lo soy, me gusta que mi asistente sea mas inteligente que la tuya – dijo el verde

Yo diría, que es muy anciana tu asistente, pues parece que es de tu tipo – dice el rojo, metiendo el codo en la cintura de Midoriwaka

Oye, es una asistente, yo no la veo como algo más, además es mas lista que tu asistontabakabakabakabaka – dijo el verde hasta quedar agotado

Me llamo, Señor Midorikawa? – dice la chica tranquila por fuera y por dentro como un león muy feroz y Ryuuji se volteo para no verle la cara y muy asustado

Kokao ya tienes los Folders de la secretaria – Dice el rojo

Soy Kokoa y los puse en su oficina – dice la chica

Oh! Muchas gracias – dice el rojo muy feliz

Puedo irme? – dice la chica que tiene ira

¡No se dice, "puedo irme?" se dice ¿necesita algo más?! – Dice el verde muy furioso – esta señora necesita más que su edad – dice el chico agarrándose las cinturas

Tengo 18 – dice muy motivada a darle un batazo en su cara

Y la ropa que te mande a que te vistiera?! – dijo el verde

Mi madre, me regaño y me abofeteo y no me deja vestir, así que me puse la ropa más elegante que tiene mi madre – dice la chica muy alarmada

Usas la ropa de tu madres? – pregunto el rojo

Si, es porque si vieras mi ropa, Midorikawa me grita más de la cuenta, si quieres me lo cambio ahora mismo, la ropa que usted me dio a comprar mi madre dijo: muchas gracias pero no, mi hija no acepta esto y que además, debería tener un uniforme para que todas fueran iguales – dice la chica y se fue a un baño

No sabía que… - el verde fue interrumpido por Hiroto

Me encanta la idea! Adema me pregunto, si Kokoa tiene uniforme?

Jefe, ya terminé todo incluso revise lo que… – dice la mujer a Ryuuji viendo a Hiroto – … tenía que hacer "la joven asistente" que solo se la pasa viendo su celular o paseando por los pasillos – dijo ella con la ceja alzada y luego se fue

Gracias Doris-chan : D hehehehe mira, tu asistente es tan… tan… - dice el verde

¿Con quién chateara? – se pregunta el rojo sin escuchar a Ryuuji

Me escuchas?! – grita el verde muy disgustado

Más tarde llega el CORREOOO! Y Hiroto fue corriendo hasta la recepción y la que recibe los correos se los entrego.

¿Haber?... Hospital, revisión del mes, carta de mi padre, del dentista, de galería, has ganado un celular ultimo modelo, carta de amor – el chico tiraba cada carta que leía - ¿carta de amor de quien? Mitsuko? Nee, pagar deuda, fiesta de solteros, boletos para ir a Orlando resort Florida, expiro su seguro, aaah! lo que esperaba, mis box…. Ejeje ejem! – dice sonrojadamente – (natural mente tengo que pedir mis ropas intimas por internet, me da pena comprarlas en las tiendas) – pensaba muy rojo el chico – eh? Y la última carta tiene dos boletos para ir a una fiesta de celebración y está también invitado Midorikawa? Bueno se lo diré y también tiene que llevar a Doris-chan ajajaja ¡Osea que llevaré a Kokoa! – Dijo el rojo buscando a la chica – ella dijo que está en el baño

Nanana, lalala, chan lalalala chan…. –estaba cantando cuando fue interrumpida cuando escucha la voz de su Jefe – oh no! – dijo la chica asustada

Kakao puedo entrar – dijo el asiéndose el tonto

Espéreme allá afuera – dijo la chica muy temblorosa

Entonces entraré, ya que soy tu jefe – dijo muy divertidamente el chico agarrándose los lentes

Ok, pero no se verá bien que entre a un baño y menos de Dama – dijo la chica muy directa, pero el chico abre la puerta rápidamente

Ko… - el chico se sorprende – que linda te vez – dijo él con brillantes ojos y en los ojos se veía pasar una estrella fugaz y a la chica le sale un (?)

Ya estoy lista jefe – lo dijo con una dulce y divertida voz

Bien, así te quiero ver para el gran día de la fiesta – dice el con asombro

No es gran esfuerzo, además quiero… mejor olvídelo – dice la chica muy apenada

Si, dilo – dijo muy insistente

Olvídalo, jefe… - dice la chica cuando ve el reloj – ya es hora de almorzar

Bueno, vamos te invito a comer con nosotros – dijo el muy sonriente

Está bien – dice la chica

Déjame llamar a Midorikawa – dijo el rojo y luego se fue a buscar al chico

En el restaurante

¿Puedo pedir su orden? – dice el mesero

Sí, yo quiero café, descafeinado y barios emparedados de pollo :) - dice el rojo

Yo quiero Helado con jarabe de chocolate y para postre una ensalada – dice el verde

Si! – dijo el – ¿y para la señorita?

Yo…. Mmm una so.. Sopa – dice la chica con pena

¿Algo más? – dice el mesero

Si algo para beber – dice el rojo – pido…. ¿champaña?

¡Sí! – dice el verde y todos ven la mano de Kokoa alzarse

Yo quiero Jugo de Manzana – Dice la chica, después baja la mano y todos se le quedan viendo

Ok! – dijo el mesero y se fue con la orden de los tríos

Kokao , no bebes? – dice el rojo con cara de "interesado"

Yo?... no bebo, ni fumo, ni consumo droga y menos tomo café – dice la chica y en eso Midorikawa y Kokoa se le quedan mirando a Hiroto

Tú si tomas mucho café – dijo el verde con mirada acecina

Pues a mí si me gusta – dice el rojo muy nervioso – además tenemos dos invitaciones para la fiesta y bueno va hacer muy pronto, yo llevaré a mi asistente y tu a quién? – dice el chico y el mesero le sirvió la comida

Gracias – dice el verde – bueno, creo que no tengo remedio, llevaré a Doris-chan – dijo con una expresión de aburrido y su voz igual, Tu niña, búscate lo más lujoso que tengas – regañándola de un total

Gracias por la comida – dice el rojo

Está bien! – Dice la chica, Hiroto prueba unos de los sándwiches

MMM esta delicioso – dice el chico tocándose las mejillas y muy feliz le sirve a los dos – prueben, estos emparedados son los mejores – dice aun mas entusiasmado a que los dos prueben, Midorikawa lo prueba

MMMM esta bueno – dice dando pequeños mordiscos

A ver?... um muy rico! – dice la chica apenada con migajas en la mejilla izquierda

Tienes un poco de porquería en tu lado derecho de la mejilla – dice el rojo

Ah? Derecho… - la chica se toca el lado derecho y no hay nada

A mi derecha – dice el rojo

Ya! – se lo quito – quiso decir a mi izquierda

Igual – ambos se rieron – bueno, voy a probar .. – coge la cuchara de midorikawa y tomo una buena porción de helado y se lo comió – Oishiiii! – le brillan los ojos y toma la otra cuchara de la sopa de Kokoa y coge luego le da un sorbo increíble y deja la cuchara en el plato – Huy quema, pero igual es Oishiiiiiii – otra vez le brillan, Midorikawa quedo muy avergonzado y mas "un beso indirecto" que le da a ambos chicos, luego de comer se fueron al trabajar.

continuará...

* * *

**Este capitulo lo escribí por tres días y es muy poco (O.o)**

**Espero comentarios... y ademas estoy aburrida a si que leeré otros fanfics**

**de inazuma, no tengo mucho tiempo así que leer es lo único que puedo hacer, mas que escribir**

**OO-Bye bye-OO**


	6. Pesada Tarde parte 2

_Aquí traigo la segunda parte (yo pensé que con esta debería terminar pero me canse y voy a poner la tercera parte._

_Disfrútenlo, lo__ corto que fue._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

_Verde - Midorikawa_

_Rojo - Hiroto_

_Chica - Kokoa_

_Joven - Doris-chan_

* * *

Pesada Tarde parte 2

Ya es suficiente! – gritó el peli verde muy enojado – nos dejaste a mí y a tu asistonta en el restaurante, es muy cochino y mal educado de tu parte comerte sin permiso la comida de los demás – termino de regañarlo en eso suena el teléfono

Ring! Ring! Riiiiiing! Hiroto tomó el teléfono y midorikawa se asomó junto con Hiroto.

¿Si, buenas quién es? – Dijo el preguntón de Hiroto – Endou Tanto tiempo… si si, es que no te reconocía la voz ….. y tu la mía jajajaj… que divertido… y tu… no, la pelota no…. Te dije que la pelota no, es tu esposa Natsumi …. Me alegro de que este bien….. jajajaja aaa si la fiesta, cuando es?... el viernes a la 7 de la noche?... okey estaré ahí como sea… bye pues – cuelga y Midorikawa aun tiene la mirada y que reclamaba.

Ya ok, está bien me comportare como un caballero, pero si lo soy! – dice el chico con mal genio y sale donde está su asistente – Kokao, es verdad que soy un caballero? – el peli rojo con su bellísima sonrisa Colgate, ella solo se demuestra diciendo señas que no sabía y esto (?)

Bueno, nadie lo sabe, ya déjate de juegos y ponte a trabajar – dijo el verde un poco calmado, el reacciona de bueno cuando ve un señor repartidor llegar – bueno me tengo que ir a mi oficina, chau

Para el Favorito Científico unas pastillas – dijo el señor que repartía caramelos a todos

Si gracias – con una sonrisa única que parecía de mentira

Y para la nueva asistente, aquí tienes – dijo el señor mientras le daba los caramelos

Gracias ^^ - dijo también con unas sonrisa muy alegre hasta que el tipo se fue y el peli rojo le entrego sus dulces a la chica

Toma, te los regalos todos – dijo esto y se fue corriendo a su oficina y cerró la puerta, ella vio a Doris-chan que votaba los caramelos a la basura

(No sé que le ocurre) – Pensaba ella mientras ella abría la golosina y se lo metía a la boca y ella queda quebrada y ve la envoltura del papel – Caramelo Sabor a CEBOLLA! – Grita la chica y ella lo escupe por ahí y Doris-chan ríe, mientras los dos chicos salen de la puerta

Valla, valla no pensé que te lo ibas a comer? – Dijo el rojo

Jajaja nadie come esas cosas – dice el verde – caíste, aunque todos debemos comerla ya que es una obligación de trabajo, pero casi nadie las come.

Pues yo las como cuando estoy enferma, pero esto es de lo peor, sabor a cebolla iuuuuuu! – Decía con ojos verdes y llorosos – buajaajajajaj *sniff –sniff

No te pongas así, me pongo a llorar….. Tengo una Idea – dijo el rojo – te acuerdas de la fiesta

Emmm si – en eso dejo de llorar – y que tiene

Te vas con Doris-chan a buscar el vestido – Dice el rojo

¿Estoy invitada? – dice muy emocionada la joven

Si, Midorikawa igual va…. Y por casualidad que llevaran? De ropa – Dice el rojo de liso

Lo más serio posible – dijo la joven muy pensativa y seria

¿Y tú? – el chico está impaciente por saber

Lo más loco que hay – dice la chica muy divertida

Te dije con ropa elegante, y no ridiculez – regañó el verde a la pobre chica

Está bien iré mejor vestida con un vestido y una bolsa, porque zapatos para mí no hay – Dijo la chica muy preocupada – mis pies son más grandes que mi hermana Pie grande

Tu hermana es Pie grande, no me lo imaginaba? – dice el verde muy sorprendido

Etto… - la chica le trataba de aclarar las cosas

Porque te preocupas por los pies, si aquí en Inazuma las mujeres tienen pies grandes – decía el chico que arreglaba sus lentes, muy despreocupado

Creo que estaré bien si no voy – dijo muy avergonzadamente

Porque, no?! – dijo el chico con llantos de cascada

(ni siquiera quiero trabajar para ti) – pensaba la chica viéndolo a los ojos – tal vez, pero ese día tendrás que esperar…. Porque cuando valla, ya se abra terminado la fiesta

Te iré a buscar a tu casa – dice el rojo rápidamente

Tal vez eso no es lo que se refiere la chica – dice la joven de manera que cruza los brazos

Bueno ya que, vamos a trabajar ya que nos queda por terminar – dice el verde un poco cansado – y Doris-chan dame los documentos que te pedí

Si jefe – dice la joven corriendo para entregárselos y ambos se van para la oficina

Awww! Ellos hacen una bonita pareja – dice el rojo con puras flores de cerezos alrededor y enroscando el cabello de Kokoa entre sus dedo y ella veía eso y lo empujo para adelante

No es mi problema – dice la chica sentándose

Oye, oye cuéntame, cuál es tu relación de amistad con Fubuki y Yukimura – dice el rojo arre costándose entre el escritorio de Kokoa

El y yo somos amigos, era un día antes de conocerlo a usted, iba a planificar un picnic, pues ya ni recuerdo y entonces me tropecé con Shiro y bueno nos hicimos amigos, ya tengo tiempo que no lo veo – Dice la chica tratando de recordar algo

Se tropezaron? – este se altera y ambos quedan mirándose las caras

Fuero dos veces… - la estaba intimidando con la mirada del chico

Dos veces?!... Como puede ser ese chico tan Tonto… - Dice el rojo muy molesto y algo celoso

Por favor trabaje… - dice la chica con miedo

Entre a mi oficina – con una sonrisa encantadora y muy mentirosa

Está bien – dijo ella con mucho miedo, cuando entra un hormigueo le invadía y camino hasta llegar al frente del escritorio y ella empino cuando el cerro la puerta "normalmente" y el llego atrás de ella y la mano de el chico, toco el centro de su espalda para hacerla caer en su escritorio y luego se hace el desbalanceado para caer encima de ella y luego le dio un abrazo

Kyaaa! – Fue lo único que grito, la chica estaba debajo de ese chico

Way! Lo siento mucho, me he tropezado contigo – Dice el chico aun abrazándola, hasta que abren la puerta y solo se ve la silueta de una chica…

Fin

* * *

**Bueno esto fue corto, pero no me quejo y ademas me he quedado con los ojos cuadrados a esto del final**

**de verdad es un pesado Día, Tarde... pero ahora que ocurrirá en la noche, ni me lo imagino**

**espero que les aya gustado.**

**Bye bye! - dice Hiroto en mi espalda **

**Oye! Esa es mi frase final - le digo yo - bueno, los dos a la vez**

**No, ya yo lo dije, así que... - lo dice con un todo medio**

**Ok, Bye byeeeeeeee! - lo dije con mucho ****entusiasmo**

**Bye bye heladín! - el verde lo dice de tras de nosotros**

**Cara de ambos O.O**


	7. Pesada Noche parte 3

Estoy cansadita y ya terminé weee el fin de semana y ahora les traigo el fic 7 que también es muy corta XD

* * *

Pesada Noche 3

La puerta se abre y una mujer queda en shock

¿Ulvida?... que haces aquí? – pregunto muy curioso y nervioso

¿Qué, no te puedo dar una visita? – dice la mujer que veía arpiadamente a la chica que estaba al lado de Hiroto

Pero hubieras al menos tocado la puerta – dijo el chico acercándose donde estaba ella

Perdón! No quería interrumpir – dice la mujer que intentaba tratar con el peli rojo - ¿y quién es la joven? – pregunto muy atrevida la chica

Ella es mi asistente Kokoa….. Cuál es tu apellido? – Dijo el rojo acercándose a Kokoa

¡Delicioso! – respondió la chica

Si! Kokoa deliciosa y apetit…. Mejor me callo – ya vio que las dos estaban poniendo muy mala cara

Si es tu asistente, porque la abrazas? - por curiosa, preguntó

Me tropecé que pensabas? – Dijo el rojo sonrojado

Ya me tengo que ir, no tengo tiempo – Viendo su Iphone 5 black– me llamas – enseñando su teléfono celular

Ok – Dijo este viendo sus papeleos y ella se va – Perdón por no hablarte de Ulvida, ella no es mi novia, estoy soltero :D además ella es como una hermana para mi

Etto, nunca te pedí que me dijeras nada – dijo ella con punto en vez de ojos

Jajajaaja – risa nerviosa – bueno a trabajar

Luego más tarde

Ya es hora de salir – dijo la voz del rojo – te llevo a cenar, que dices

A mí, gracias – Dijo el verde – tengo que retocarme un poco…. – Tocándose el rostro

Kakao, quieres venir con nosotros? – dijo el rojo

Queeeee! – dijo el verde muy alterado – Hirotooooo, porqueeee?!...

Es divertido que vengan mas – dijo el rojo muy feliz

En un restaurante rápido, estaba Hiroto con una Hamburguesa con doble queso, unas papas fritas y su refresco, Midorikawa con una banana Split con doble crema y Kokoa solo los veía comer

Mmmmm… que rico! – dijo el verde babeando con brillos

Ese es la mejor hamburguesa….. (me da cosaaaaaaaaaaaaa) – Dijo el rojo casi llorando

Por eso que yo no como hamburguesas – dijo el verde

Qué asco, para la próxima yo hago hamburguesas con carne y no con….. Como las hacen aquí – dijo ella con gotitas

Cuando terminaron Kokoa se fue a su casa en el metro y Ryuuji Midorikawa, Hiroto lo llevo a casa.

Casa de Hiroto

Hiroto estaba en su cama, acostado con su pijama abrazando una almohada de un dibujo de "Endou Mamoru" y luego recibió una llamada, el contesto.

Si, Habla el… Bien Bien y tu…. No te escu.. estas ahí?... halo?... estas ebrio?... estas tomado, no Kidou solo te pregunto…. Que me querías decir….. si ya entendí…. Bye…. Si buenas noches… Bye bye!

Es Difícil Hablar con Kidou cuando esta borracho – dice el rojo apunto de dormir

Mientras el duerme Kokoa estaba llegando a su casa y pasa cerca de la casa de Fubuki, ella para en seco y observa la casa de Fubuki, ella ve una sombra por detrás de ella.

Wuaaaaah! – la chica hecha a gritar

Shhhhh! No grites – dice el con su linda sonrisa

Pero ten más cuidado donde tocas – dice ella roja y molesta

¿Qué? No soy un pervertido, no me fije que podía agarrar….. – dice el viendo donde agarraba y luego las suelta rápido

Te sangra la nariz? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto ella

No, no me pasa nada – tapándose la nariz y muy rojo se volteo

Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, tengo Sueñooo! – Dijo ella muy cansada

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Quedate a dormir en mi casa – Dijo el chico volteándose y con pequeñas y tiernas lagrimas

Está bien – dijo ella

Yattaaaaa! – dijo él con un gran entusiasmo

Pero hoy no– dicho esto Fubuki se fue al piso

Sera una pijamada para después – dijo ella y Fubuki se despide con su sonrisa angelical y el se va para su casa

Hasta pronto, ya estoy esperando que sea la pijamadaaaa… – decía él y se choco con la puerta…

( O O O) Shiro! – Decía ella muy asustada

Fin

* * *

**Ahora puedo seguir normal en esta historia **

**Bien ahora en el próximo capitulo **

**será muy pronto.**

**Estén**** atentos a la llegada de Yukimura XD**


End file.
